User talk:REALNerfNinja6/Archive 2
RE:Block reasons Okay...but keep imporsonation as we might just have a use for it. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 22:32, October 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Flood vandalism A flood vandal is a vandal who repetitively vandalizes articles, whether it be articles, templates, categories, even talk pages. Examples of flood vandals are Chikus, Stalker, CC and NSA336 (CC and NSA336 are the same person) [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 10:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you remove the excessive vandalism and strong vandalism and leave vandalism and flood vandalism behind? [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 10:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Your talk is getting cluttered. You want me to make you an archiving? Done. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 10:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:New plan Hmm, I can teach you. Get the URL of the website. For example, a page URL would be http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Jolt_EX-1 _(N-Strike_Elite). To protect pages (even ones that don't exist), add ?action=protect at the back. So it should look like http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Jolt_EX-1 (N-Strike_Elite)?action=protect. Hope that helps. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 11:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Shit, I totally forgot that we need to put underscores for spaces or you will go somewhere out of this wiki. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 11:21, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...I don't think you can protect ALL pages at 1 go. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 11:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) At the same place where the URL is supposed to be... *facepalm* XD [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 11:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 12:03, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Block dropdown cleanup Ok then. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 09:00, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Redirect Do this: #REDIRECT Page name. Hope this helps. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 21:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Typos I fixed your typo because you were telling him to spell correctly, and you misspelled words in that message. That makes you look like a complete idiot, but if you want to look like one it's your problem. --I am AWESOME! 02:05, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Abuse Filter You'll need to learn how to use it, but I'll see what I can do. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 22:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Inactivity Noted. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 23:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Ok bro! --I am AWESOME! 02:57, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Nerf Claymore Just got to this wiki. Hey, what's up? I think I talked with you a bit on this wiki. You seem like a cool guy. And I had no idea that you were an admin here. Holy crap. XD Anyway, I was reading the article on nerf grenades and I came across that nerf claymore thing in the trivia section. Do you know anything about that or how to create one? Sorry if I'm wasting your time. BOOM! Headshot. (talk) 22:13, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay. That's fine. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) It's not. I'm not trying to get there quicker. I just tend to forget to put in information and corrections into articles and then realize it too late. I'll try to remember not to, though. I'm really sorry if that bothers you. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:46, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Greencopper Did you know, Greencopper is CHIKUS? Well, TMG sent me a photo a few months back saying he used 2 accounts at 1 time to spam, and 1 account was Greencopper. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 00:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Over 9000 That Over 9000 TMG put is not false info. He lost count of how many he had. And plus, OVER 9000 is a meme, used as an innumeral quantifier to describe something of a large amount. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 23:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Some info Ok. I'm gonna put up a new policy on the forum, so I'm here to inform you. (Pass the message onto TMG as well) So we change these templates on a specific date. *Template:FeaturedArticle - 28th of the Month *Template:FeaturedReviewFTM - 7th of the Month *Template:FeaturedUser - 13th of the Moth *Template:MonthlyPoll - 1st of the Month Or you could just change all on the 1st of each month XD [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 23:44, November 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: PROMOTION! Yeah, I kinda came in late, didn't I? ^^; Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 01:23, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: The BigReport22 Ah, god, that was awful. Thank you so much for helping. 68.175.124.164 21:00, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, forgot to log in again. XD Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 21:02, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes!! Now that is what you call a wiki! Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 21:33, November 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Colour variant reviews Okay. Thanks for telling me. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 07:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Reflex Review Okay, you're right. Maybe I'm giving them a bit too much credit. I'll tone down the other one too. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 07:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Reviews ...Maybe I'm being way too nice to some of these reviews. I'll try my best to give more reasonable reviews in the future. Sorry. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 07:52, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I put it as pass, but in my eyes, it barely made it. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Btw, no offense taken. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 08:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC) All because of the current vandal thing. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 00:01, November 8, 2013 (UTC) No I didn't. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 07:54, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I know, but its not a revert. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 08:09, November 16, 2013 (UTC) you totally stoll the down with rebelle thing from me no hard feelings though i wouldn't mind some credit also when i went to the movies they had a rebelle commercial and it was such bullshit how they where "empowering girls" Bullshit i almost threw my soda at the screen but it was mr pib so i didn't SHAG & BRAG, BABY NN666 (talk) 05:30, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Your Profiling of Me I must protest your description of me on your User Profile. Contrary to your beliefs, I have no conflict with Semi-Automatic. We reached truce within a day or so of our only argument. --Indeed, quite so. (talk) 00:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I know! I made a lot of them as well XD [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 22:51, November 19, 2013 (UTC) have you seen jetcells new crap rules on nerf wiki SHAG & BRAG, BABY NN666 (talk) 03:47, November 20, 2013 (UTC) New template I made a new template. It's called MeleeReview. It's exactly the same as the Review template except that this template is meant for Melee weapons. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 13:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Raider It's okay, it's okay! I'm confident you wouldn't just do something like that! I was just a bit confused as to why it was reverted back to that. You're probably right about that trivia thing, though, come to think of it. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 21:10, November 21, 2013 (UTC) what you meenSHAG & BRAG, BABY NN666 (talk) 07:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) That story Since my phone died (I'm using someone else's phone), post the story on my talk. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 10:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) how can I be a admin how can I be an adminNerfking77 (talk) 19:56, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I noticed. If we used the format from the delete template and replace it with the one on the warnings, I think it should work. [http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:NStrikeAgent335 NSA335][http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NStrikeAgent335 Over and out.]http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NStrikeAgent335 01:43, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Well the blog page Im done was not on pourpose because i was going to make a blog then forgot and that was my first day so i thought ya'll would just give me a warnning or something but i was going to give it some time before i made a blog. Sorry for that ChristopherNerfCommanderChris (talk) 12:47, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry about that and i was reall editing i wasn't just doing it to look like i have alot i was making spelling mistake so i had to change it on my profile or whatever and btw you spelt from like fro. Hey i sort of forgot my signature on the one before is that a major problem or can we just forget about and i only being on here for a day im steal learning stuff so can we just forget about it? ChristopherNerfCommanderChris (talk) 15:34, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Are you getting the Rampage from Toys R Us i say yes because it is most of the time it's cheaper then Walmart and it is 22 dollars and for the ice edition 29 dollars the ice edition looks really cool though! ChristopherNerfCommanderChris (talk) 20:56, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh i see waht you mean but if you go to the Toys R Us uk and type in Nerf Rampage it is £24.99 which is two dollars more but it is still a big deal in this economy so just get it from where you were planning or if you weren't you could use this but anyways your money or parents money how am i to judge. ChristopherNerfCommanderChris (talk) 21:34, November 25, 2013 (UTC)